DeJa-Vu
by Where is the Chocolate
Summary: After dying in the real world, Cleo was expecting fluffy white angels wearing halo's. Instead, she woke up on the Going Merry with the Straw Hat crew staring at her! Join Cleo, as she tries to find her way back home from this very, very strange reality.


**A/N: **

_Hi there. I hope you enjoy reading this story, please do not forget, if you did enjoy this story or think that I need to make some adjustments, to write it in a review...It will be deeply appreciated ^~^  
_

_Disclaimer/ I don't own One Piece. /  
_

* * *

Earthquakes.

I can tell you that that is not on my list of my most favorite things in the world, neither is it any close to the list of things I want to happen.

So when one comes knocking at your door 4 o'clock in the morning, you can imagine that I wasn't that 'happy' about it.

"mmmMeh?"

"CLEO YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!"

"Letsh maue sweep shome moooure...~" *Translation:_ "Let me sleep some more...~_"

"THIS IS SERIOUS...CLEO WAKE UP!"

"Butz ife I doeh thasth thee bwuteerfwiels willt dishcoverz zhe tribe ofe ze dinoeshoers..." *Translation: _"But If I do that the butterflies will discover the tribe of the dinosaurs."_

Suddenly a banging pain ripped inside my head, making me jolt up from the covers...followed by the booming sound of my older brother. "CLEO! GET UP NOW, IF WE DON'T GET OUT NOW, WE COULD SERIOUSLY BE IN DANGER!"

Blinking a few times, before staring at my brother, I slowly tilted my head as I wiped drool off my mouth. "Eh?"

"..."

"Danger?" I mumbled back at my brother, before I felt gravity pick me up, or rather my brother giving up on trying to explain and just running out through the door.

"Finally! Can you not hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Geez, I don't know, maybe the earth cracking?!"

"...I don't follow."

Of course, as soon as I said those words, a huge chunk of wall came flying at us, causing me to scream out all of the words in the dictionary and for my brother to go M15 on me and dodge it.

"You see whats happening now?!"

"All I saw right there is that we really need to find a new apartment soon."

"..."

"Oh wow, look Matt, I didn't know Mr Harvey next door had a cat."

"...I give up, we're getting out of here."

Throwing open the door, Matt (with me still in his arms) ran down the narrow stairway's, ignoring the sudden jolts in the earth and the blistering wind and rain which could be heard not to far from where we were.

"Matt, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Our apartment was...kinda safe. Excluding the chunk of wall which is now missing. Personally I never liked it there though, It always seemed to get in my way."

"Cleo will you take this more seriously?!"

Mumbling, I snuggled my head into his chest, my eyelids feeling heavy as I started to fall into my deep sleep again...Okay so maybe I did need to take it more seriously, but after staying up without sleep for three days straight...I needed my sleep!"Too tired. Will take it moore sheriously in ze morni..."

It didn't take long before I had realized we had reached the bottom of the stairway.

Why?

1: Because of all the loud screams that woke me from my sleep.

2: Because of the cars on fire which happened to be surrounding us, causing the temperature to rise dramatically.

3: Because the ground stopped shaking for a bit.

4: And because of the slight mumble of Matt saying "Oh shit."

This is when I started to realize what was happening.

It was like you were looking through a video game, ones that were made to kill the zombies or fight the other nation or stuff like that.

Looking over to my right, close to where my old high school used to be, I saw building crashed into each other, leaning on lamp posts and tree's. In the middle of the road, cracks the size of a double decker bus layed there, causing people in there cars to go spinning trying not to crash into it.

Screams of people with there houses and apartments on fire was to my left, people crying, shouting that there loved ones were still trapped.

To put it in a more simple way, it was like hell on earth.

"Oi, Matt..!" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Looking up, I saw him, his mouth wide open and his pupils shaking.

"Matt!" I hit his chest, trying to get his attention. Thankfully it worked, waking him from his thoughts and looking down at me, before nodding and running towards the non-burning buildings.

"We don't split up, you got that Cleo?!" Matt shouted down my ear running towards the nearest car which didn't happen to be on fire, as he placed me down in a car seat.

"Mhm.."

"Cleo!"

"Yes I heard you Matt! We'll be fine."

Jumping into the seat next to me, still shouting as he started up the engine. "How could you say that?! Do you even see what is around you?!"

"You've gotta calm down, lets...lets just get out of here for now."

"No shit Cleo."

"Listen! I'm just as scared as you right now!" Okay. Maybe that wasn't the honest truth. To be honest, I was still having the effects of the sleeping tablets I had the night before.

They _seriously_ were not kidding on the drowsy side effect part.

"...Sorry." A more hushed shout was heard next to me, my brother ringing one of his hands through his hair, the other turning the wheel as he sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. "

"And nothing will! I promise."

I shot him a smile, before turning my head towards the road, before screaming as the earth below the car cracked.

"MATT, LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly the road ahead of us to raise, making us have no other choice than to crash straight ahead into it.

It happened so fast.

_Too _fast.

Darkness surrounded the edges of my sight, before a mixture of sounds echoed into my ears.

"..."

"And what the hell are we suppose to do with her?"

"Hmm...She can join our crew!"

**_BANG._**

"Don't be an idiot, we don't even know who she is. For all we know she could be a spy from the Marines."

"W-w-what?! A spy?! Luffy! We have to get rid of this girl straight away!"

"Wh..what girl?" I mumbled, sitting up against the wall as I rubbed my eyes.

"AHH. It's woken up!"

**_BANG. _**

"This beautiful lady is not such a thing as an 'it'! Pardon my compainion's madam, what is your name?"

Opening my eyes, I took to see someone which I really..._really _did not expect to see.

"Eh?"

In front of me, surrounding the deck I was sleeping on, stood Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji, all staring at me. May I add that these people are _fictional _characters.

_Nope. I have had enough crazy for one day. _

And with that thought, I layed back down on the deck and tried to let sleep take a hold of me again.


End file.
